FUE CULPA DE NARUTO!
by yuriko-hime
Summary: un mal jutsu dejado en medio del bosque hara una mala pasada para tres senseis, pero quien aprobechara la situacion ya que cuando se disuelva no recordaran nada o.O ya me decidi esta sera la version yaoi y ptoximamente hare una hetero que les parece?
1. Chapter 1

**dobe deja eso de una buena vez, tu jutsu no funciona **

**callate tebayo, lo que necesito es concentración… y tu me la quitas **

**jaja, como si se necesitara eso, yo te la quito?, lo que pasa es que no naciste con ella…** estaban en medio del bosque, Naruto había creado una nueva técnica que cauterizaba el shakra, y según su teoría dejaba indefensos a sus oponentes… pero como era de imaginarse aun no funcionaba, se dejo caer exhausto, el pergamino lo tenia a un lado de él y lo leía, no sabia que estaba saliendo mal, el circulo estaba dibujado en el suelo… con cada detalle (si que le había costado trabajo uu).

**Naruto deja de perder el tiempo en eso y ya vámonos, tenemos misión mañana…** recogió las cosas el moreno y se fue del lugar, Naruto vio por donde se fue su amigo y lo siguió sin limpiar el circulo, que mas daba no serbia después de todo.

**ya Gai, te va a ganar de nueva cuenta, déjalo por la paz **Iruka trataba de convencer a su amigo en que ya diera por terminada la competencia hacia Kakashi, que este estaba caminando leyendo su librito.

** no, seguiré haciéndolo hasta ganar a mi rival, mi juventud da para mas… Kakashi te reto a que me tires en un solo movimiento **

**bueno… **

**Kakashi… tu también** el trigueño se dio por vencido, haciéndose a un lado, mientas que el alvino y el moreno se ponían en posición, de inmediato la velocidad, escapando de Hatake. Se notaba que este chico aun quería darle esperanzas al moreno, mientras estaban saltando por todo el lugar unas extrañas marcas llamaron la atención del Umino.

**que diablos es esto? **un empujón que le dio el moreno seguido del albino hicieron que cayeran dentro del circulo, dando una gran nube y ruido.

**que fue eso datebayo…?** ambos ninjas se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido.

**vino de allá** el Uchiha señalo en dirección de donde venían, se miraron extrañados y regresaron enseguida.

**pero que paso…?** el humo comenzó a dispersarse, ya como había caído hasta el ultimo quedo encima de todos.

** no se, pero me siento mareado…** comento el moreno.

**se pueden bajar de mi?**

**jaja perdón Iruka** le ayudaron a levantarse pero algo no estaba bien, se señalaron sorprendidos, la ropa les quedaba bastante grande, casi la mascara de Kakashi se caía…

** kyaaaaaaaaaa, quienes son ustedes tebayo? **habían llegado hasta ellos Sasuke y Naruto, encontrándose con tres niños de su edad aproximadamente.

**Naruto, no me reconoces, soy Iruka!!! **el rubio dudaba, nunca lo había visto con el cabello suelto (su coleta se callo).

**al único que conozco aquí es a Lee** señalando al de mono verde, Kakashi comenzó a reír.

**el no es lee es Gai, jajajaja ** el moreno lo miro por un momento reconociéndolo.

**Kakashi sesei? **

**exacto Sasuke kun** sonrió. Sasuke voltio a encarar al rubio

**Naruto que hiciste??? **lo tomo por la solapa, pero porque lo culpaba de eso?

**que te pasa, yo no he hecho nada… **

**el jutsu… no lo borraste, como funciona exactamente?** los tres nuevos chicos lo miraron extrañados… el Kitsune analiza, y saco el pergamino.

** Pues lo que tengo entendido es que va a contener al enemigo en una situación de desventaja… mmm pero pensé que contendría su shakra **

**déjame ver eso** Iruka se le acerco, y leyó, se toco la frente para limpiarse el sudor.

**Naruto quien te dio este pergamino? **

**yo lo hice, porque? **

**Esta inconcluso, si no lo terminas bien nos quedaremos así para siempre… o hasta que crezcamos de nuevo… **

**no creo que allá tanto problema… solo lo pido ayuda a ero Sannin y ya!! **

**no creo que sea tan sencillo, esta mañana se fue a sus "misiones", tal vez regrese en seis meses o algo así jeje** Kakashi no estaba tan preocupado, es mas, pareciera que le gustaba tener ese cuerpo, mas sin en cambio Maito estaba en shock con el tic en el ojo izquierdo, el albino se le acerco zarandeándolo del hombro.

**Gai que te pasa? **

**me… me confundió con Lee…** una gotita se formo en todos, eso ya había pasado hace horas (el comentario), repentinamente se sintieron mal cayendo al suelo, estaban muy cansados, de inmediato el Uchiha fue hasta su sensei para ayudarle a levantarse.

** Usuratonkachi que esta pasando…** el chico leyó el pergamino y asintió.

**como te dije están en su forma vulnerable… por el cambio que realizaron gastaron bastante shakra involuntariamente, por eso se sienten cansados… **

**entonces llevémoslos a la aldea, con la Hokage** cargo al Hatake bajo la mirada expectante del rubio.

**hey, porque te llevas tu a Kakashi sensei?** lo miro cansado, y como si fuera lógico…

**porque tu te llevas mejor con Iruka y Gai sensei** dicho esto se adelanto, el rubio solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, invoco a dos clones de sombras dándoles indicaciones, el recogió los pergaminos y se marcho de igual manera.

**pero Naruto, si serás idiota!!!** ya habían llegado hasta donde la Gondaime, estaba verdaderamente furiosa, pero el rubio se defendía, por eso lo había hecho en el bosque, nunca pensó que llegaran sus maestros hasta allá. Es mas que hacían ahí?

Iruka señalo a los dos que tenia a lado, estaban somnolientos. La kage suspiro hondo. Esto se iría para largo mientras se encontraban a Jaraiya, necesitaba un muy buen sake.

** bueno, chicos les tendré una nueva misión, cuidaran de los tres. Naruto te encargaras de cuidar a Kakashi, sasu… **

**nooooo, yo quiero estar con Iruka sensei datebayo "_siempre me compra Ramen jeje_"** la rubia lo miro cansada, su vena de la frete estaba amenazando con explotar.

** esta bien, Sasuke tu te encargas de Gai, yo…** un ruido abrió la puerta mostrando a un clon de Gai.

**no, yo me encargare de mi sensei** Lee se había enterado del pequeño problemita, por dios no la respetaban, pero ya quería sacarlos de ahí.

**de acuerdo, lee tu te quedas con Gai, Naruto tu te quedas con Iruka, Sasuke tu te quedas con Kakashi, bien lárguense de mi despacho!!!** asintieron, una sonrisa por parte del Uchiha se asomo en sus labios, por fin todos estarían con su maestro favorito.

Por el momento fuero llevados a sus casas (de Sasuke, Naruto y Lee), ya era tarde.

**yosh, usted se quedara en esta habitación sensei, en un momento le paso la ropa** en cuanto llegaron a la casa de Lee la madre de este casi le da un paro cardiaco, su hijo se multiplicaba. Suerte para él que tenían bastantes habitaciones en aquel hogar tan grande, así que no tuvieron problemas como los otros. Naruto era mas bajo que Iruka a su edad… siempre es el bajito del grupo TT, como su casa era un solo cuarto, Iruka le propuso que se quedaran en su casa, pero que tomara unas cuantas cosas, este acepto, aunque estuviera un poco lejos, no importaba. Estaba muy contento, y extrañamente emocionado.

**je apenas me quedo** sonrío Kakashi al salir del baño y traer una pijama del Uchiha, era lago grande pera él, recordó entonces que también Obito era mas alto, observo por un momento a Sasuke que estaba en esos momentos parado, acomodando las cosas para dormir.

**que sucede Kakashi sensei? **

**pensaba… en que todos los uchihas son altos** le sonrió, dejando el asunto de lado y pasando a un lado de él, pero un ligero tono carmesí se dibujo en las mejillas del moreno. Kakashi se sentó en la cama y movió sus piernas.

**y en donde me voy a quedar? **

**la cama es grande, caben dos personas** el ahora chico miro tras de si, efectivamente era muy amplia, poso su índice en su labio (trae mascara, se la ajusto ). Estaba del lado izquierdo de la gran cama. El Uchiha se fue el lado contrario sacando las cobijas.

**yo quiero el lado derecho** se metió entre las cobijas antes que el otro, sorprendiendo al moreno, este suspiro, se fue al otro lado metiéndose y apagando la luz. Kakashi se movió dándole la espalda, y por lo que alcanzo a ver fue que este se quito la mascara y se tapo.

**buenas noches Sasuke kun **

**Buenas noches… _Kakashi _**serró los ojos lentamente, viendo la espalda del albino.

****

**Guau!, es enorme su casa Iruka sensei!! **dejo las cosas en la sala, y veía todo el lugar, jamás pensó en que tuviera un hogar así.

**si, siempre he vivido aquí, nunca me mude ** el rubio se acerco a las fotos en ellas estaba Iruka con sus padres, pareciera que apenas se la uvera tomado, ya que su apariencia refleja la edad de la foto. Se sintió mal, tal vez le hiso recordar aquel momento, ya que la cara del trigueño estaba algo triste.

**lo siento… **

**no fe tu culpa, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado jeje** lo acaricio de su cabellera y lo guio a un cuarto.** Aquí puedes quedarte, era mi cuarto, el baño esta terminando el pasillo, la cocina esta del lado trasero de la casa, mi cuarto esta enfrente por cualquier cosa **

**jeje, se supone que yo debo cuidarlo sensei** ambos rieron, el instinto paternal de Iruka no se lo podía negar.

Ya había amanecido, al tener su casa tan alto la luz de los primeros rayos de sol le daban directo en la cara, abrió lentamente los ojos, se levantó estirando los brazos, miro a su derecha y vio al albino.

**_ha si, el jutsu de Naruto…_**se levanto sin hacer mucho movimiento, no quería despertarlo, era extraño ver a su sensei de su edad. Aun estaba n la misma posición en la que se había dormido, dio vuelta a la cama quedando frente de él, se había cubierto la cara con las cobijas, era frustrante eso, no podía verle la cara, se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus sandalias (como ese era su lado de la cama las sandalias las dejo ahí), pero hiso un poco de movimiento despertando al albino, este se sentó tallándose los ojos, las cobijas cayeron.

**he… no estoy en mi casa?** miro a todos lados, luego sus manos y recordó el día pasado.

**ah, si Naruto… mmm** miro a quien tenia enfrente, el moreno estaba colorado, esto extraño al albino.** Que tienes? **

**na-nada Kakashi… sensei **

**te vas a bañar no?** señalo la toalla que había cogido, este solo asintió levemente.** ha bueno** se levanto estirándose, el moreno lo imito también se paro y se metió al baño.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_jeje aqui lo subo de nuevo me regañaron por mis faltas de ortografia y mi pesimo japones TT_

_no se si hacerlo hetero o yaoi???? cual eligen?_

_ha la primera version estaba con insomnio, ademas de que estoy miope O-O tengo k usar lentes y a las 3 de la madrugada no sabes donde pones las cosas jeje_


	2. Chapter 2

Un gran bostezo daba el rubio, había dormido muy bien esa noche, tal vez pensó, que aquel jutsu no era tan bueno y ya se habría desecho, se paro y fue al cuarto de Iruka, toco un poco, pero no recibió respuesta. Lo volvió a ser y nada, así que entro, la habitación estaba en penumbra, abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz y pudo ver a su sensei, este estaba destapado (duerme muy inquieto n.-), boca arriba, no traía nada arriba mostrando su pecho. Naruto se sonrojó y quiso salir rápido pero sin querer tiro unas cosas despertando al trigueño.

**Naruto, que hora es?** se sentó y tallo los ojos. El rubio se voltio para ocultar su sonrojo y busco el reloj.

las diez de la mañana Iruka sensei escucho como el trigueño se levantó de inmediato.

**es tardísimo Naruto, tengo trabajo!!! ** fue a su closet sacando ropa, pero no le quedaba (ja que tonto nOn).

**hay no tengo ropa que ponerme!!! **

**Iruka sensei si quiere le presto de la mía…** el Umino lo miro, analizando el tamaño de ambos.

**gracias Naruto, pero no creo que me quede **

**pero es mejor que no tener nada tebayo** y salió en dirección a su cuarto a sacar una cuanta ropa, el chico suspiro, tenia razón, solo se pondría la que le quedara mejor y ya, luego compraría nueva.

**como les estará yendo a los otros?** tenía curiosidad, son problemitas los que se presentarían, pero muy importantes al fin y al cavo.

Como tenían este problemita la Hokage los exento de sus trabajos poniendo a los demás a cargo, solo que con Kakashi si que habría problema, ya que era el líder de los anbu. Los alumnos de los mismos fueron puestos con otros mientras se arreglaba el asunto. Sakura quedo con el equipo de Kurenai y Neji junto a Tenten con el equipo de Asuma. Tenían una gran curiosidad de ver a sus compañeros en ese estado, así que dejaron a sus alumnos a cargo de las misiones como una forma de entrenamiento (ja eso asen los profes, cuando exponemos ellos ya no dan la clase ¬¬ canijos), y fueron en busca de los tres niños.

**que bien que no tengas trabajo tebayo, estar tras de un escritorio archivando si que es aburrido **

**Naruto, eso es tan importante como salir a las misiones!!!** Iruka había encontrado un conjunto que apenas y le quedo, una playera blanca de mangas cortas, y unos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban como pescadores, mas las sandalias que tubo que comprar ya que esas si no le habían quedado. Pudieron divisar a lee que estaba junto con Gai, este no tubo ningún problema en conseguir vestimenta (por dios son clones exactos "escalofríos").

**hey chicos que cuentan** estaban despiertos desde las 5 de la mañana y se la habían pasando entrenando, caminando con las manos, se habían propuesto dar mil vueltas a la aldea. El trigueño solo se le formo la gotita, lo saludo y dejaron que siguieran con lo suyo, pero antes de irse les dijeron que asuma y Kurenai los buscaban.

**y para que? **

**lo que pasa es que quieren vernos así, jeje ** se señalo Gai.

**ha…** se marcharon, a petición de Naruto desayunarían (o almorzarían en el Ichiharu).

**muy buenos días, bien venidos!!!** el cocinero se les quedo viendo, les sonrió amablemente.

**vaya entonces lo que se cuenta en la aldea es verdad, he Iruka san? **

**si** dijo desanimadamente, el señor a l verlo así recordó cuando iba a comer junto con sus padres.

**bien en que les puedo servir? **

**yo quiero Ramen con cerdo tebayo, y huevo!!! **

**yo lo quiero normal** una mano se poso en su cabellera café, haciéndole minos, y el olor el cigarro delato de que no venia sola.

**iruka!!! Pero que lindo te vez así** la morena seguía acariciándole el cabello sonriéndole, mientras que el moreno lo miraba también con una sonrisa.

**jeje **estuvieron platicando un muy buen rato, es mas también pidieron un plato para los dos. Pagaron, Asuma por petición de Kurenai (que bella mujer wiii), caminaron por un rato mas juntos, hablando de cosas sin importancias pero divertidas. Además de que Naruto aun no tenia ni idea de cómo deshacer aquel jutsu. Así que sus puestos corrían peligro.

**ya veo, si quieren les ayudamos, no Asuma? **

**bueno…** el hombre se rasco la cabeza dudando, pero accedió son sus amigos.

**ogan ya vieron a Sasuke teme y a Kakashi sensei? **

**no, son a los únicos que no hemos visto… donde estarán?**

Una kunai acertaba a l igual que las demás en los blancos dispuestos, el Uchiha si que se la pasaba todo el día entrenando, Hatake estaba sentado a la sombra leyendo su librito, era más interesante que ver a su alumno mejorar. La ropa que traía era del moreno por lo tanto tenia la marca de clan a su espalda, vestía todo de negro, su blusa sin mangas, guantes, pantalón largo negro, sandalias de ninja igual… su marca de anbu se la había cubierto con una tela, además de su típica mascara. Su ojo lo tapaba su propio cabello, no tria su cinta de la hoja ya que no se encontraba en servicio.

**ha…ha, ha** el Uchiha ya estaba agotado, se inclino posando sus manos en sus rodillas recobrando el aliento, saltar, coger y lanzar as mismas kunais era muy cansado. Además de la concentración que necesitaba.

**es mejor que dejes eso, y comas algo…** levantó una bolsa con comida que había preparado antes de salir, ya que el moreno había comentado que iría a entrenar. El otro le hiso caso y se sentó a un lado.

Descanso un rato, es mas se durmió por un momento, al despertar vio al albino aun leyendo aquel libro. Es que acaso jamás se aburre, o lee muy lento?.

**Kakashi sensei… **

**mmm? **

**usted como se entrena? **

**no necesito entrenamiento… soy demasiado bueno **lo miro entrecerrando los ojos sin voltear a verlo. El Uchiha se le hiso una venita en la cien.

**_bastante bueno?_** se repitió. El albino serró su libro.

**que, no me crees?** se paro siendo imitado por el otro.

**... no **

A lo lejos un rubio y un trigueño los hallaron, les hicieron señas. El de la mascara los sudo de igual forma.

**Kakashi sensei, que están haciendo tebayo?!!! **

**solo viendo a Sasuke que se enojo por lo que dije… **

**y que fue lo que le dijiste?** pregunto Iruka

** Que no necesita entrenamiento…** contesto el Uchiha, Uzumaki estaba sorprendido alabando a su sensei, y el otro bien que se dejaba alabar.

**yo tampoco te creo Kakashi… jamás te he visto entrenar, actualmente, persas habilidades no las heredaste si porque si **

**tienes razón, pero no necesito estar matándome (pinchazo al Uchiha XD) para … **

** Te reto** lo corto el moreno.

** No mejor una apuesta tebayo…** los tres lo miraron interrogantes. ** Sí!!, si tu le ganas a Kakashi sensei él hará lo que quieras por una semana… no mejor un mes!!! Y si él gana viceversa tebayo!!!** Ambos analizaron y les pareció bien.

** Yo digo que ahora Sasuke va a ganar…** dijo el Umino, Naruto lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

**Yo digo Kakashi sensei datebayo!!! **

**hee cálmense chicos** intervino el albino.

** pero de que hablas?. Sasueke ahora es mas fuerte y alto que él además de que tiene el Sharingan… **

**si pero Kakashi sensei es mas experto, además de que también tiene el Sharingan!!! **

**hey, este pleito no es entre ustedes dos** volvió a intervenir. El moreno solo miraba a escena, que pasaba si eran los que se llevaban de maravilla esos dos, o no?

**quieres aportar tebayo?!!! **

**por supuesto as reglas serán las mismas con nosotros, yo le voy a Sasuke!!! **

**y yo a Kakashi sensei!!!, bien peleen **

**_ estos piensan que somos animales de pelea?_**susurro Sasuke cabreado. El albino suspiro…o que va él ganaría, aunque no sabia para que lo usaría.

Iruka y Naruto se fueron al árbol que habían ocupado con anterioridad el moreno y el albino, encontrando ahí el almuerzo y el librito del albino.

**_mmm, porque lo leerá tanto?_** lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

Mientras que los dos contrincantes iban a comenzar la batalla, unas kunas le fueron lanzadas al albino que esquivo con facilidad, pero esto le dio tiempo al moreno de desaparecer. El albino se quedo en la compa de un árbol, tratando de encontrar la presencia del chico, la hallo, y salto antes de que el moreno lo atrapara por la espalda, de inmediato le lanco unas esferas de humo que nublaron su vista (y se supone que no esta en servicio… mmm eso hace pensar). Ahora fue su turno en desaparecer, el Uchiha había caído al suelo golpeándose muy fuerte, busco a su sensei pero no lo vio, entonces recordó cuando le tenían que quitar las campanas, de inmediato se paro y metió la mano a la tierra, sacando al Hatake.

**guau que buena memoria tienes Sasuke…** le dio una patada en las costillas para que lo soltara, pero el moreno de inmediato leyó sus movimientos parando el ataque, si que había mejorado bastante, además de que ahora no era tan fuerte como cuando adulto, se apoyo contra un árbol con su pie libre y se empujo hacia el Uchiha tirándolo y quedando él arriba, mientras caía pudo sacar una kunai del bolsillo del moreno así que se lo puso en el cuello, pero el chico agarro su otra muñeca impidiéndoselo…Iruka esta muy entretenido con la lucha, mientras que Naruto no entendía nada del libro de Kakashi, así que se salto las paginas llegando al final.

**Iruka sensei, el final es pésimo… como que la protagonista deja a su amor y… ** de inmediato el albino voltio ya que escucho lo que decía el rubio.

**Naruto deja eso!!! **esta distracción aprovechó el Uchiha tirando a su sensei y poniéndose él ahora encima, sujeto mejor la muñeca izquierda y apoyo su codo en el brazo izquierdo dejándolo arriba imposibilitando que se protegiera y con la misma kunai se la apunto en el cuello. El comentario también distrajo al trigueño perdiéndose el cambio repentino.

** yo gane Kakashi… **el albino estaba sorprendido solo se distrajo una fracción de segundo y ahora él era el que se encontraba abajo.

**si!!! Ahora que dices Kakashi** Iruka estaba muy feliz, pero Naruto estaba en shock, Sasuke teme había ganado a Kakashi?.

**... pesas mucho Sasuke ** el moreno se sonrojo, había dejado caer todo su cuerpo en el albino para que no se moviera, se levanto extendió la mano para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo al albino pero el rubio llego y lo empujo.

**Kakashi sensei!!**ayudo a levantar a su maestro, este solo sonrió.

**bueno a cada quien le toca un mal día… ** subió sus hombros.

** perdió tebayo** tenia lagrimitas en los ojos. Hatake lo miro.

**si no hubieras gritado, no me hubiera distraído** pero no se iba a pelear por eso, ahora tendrían que cumplir lo pactado. No muy lejos de ahí, unos morenos en mono verde seguían con lo que se habían propuesto, ya eran las dos de la tarde y apenas habían dado cincuenta vueltas a la aldea, porque diablos no fueron al baño antes?

--------------------------------------------------------

_este niño ¬¬ no puede ser por su culpa ahora tendren que cumplir lo que pida el otro_

_que es lo que querran?, y veamos como le hacen los morenos de mono verde para salir de este apur_

_siempre antes de cualquier cosa vallan al baño heeeee jejeje espero les guste n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora si, podía hacer que el otro hiciera lo que el quisiera, pero por el momento no sabia el que… mientras tanto Iruka ya había planeado lo que haría Naruto, solo lo miraba y se burlaba, el rubio solo tragaba grueso, mientras que el albino estaba sin la mas mínima preocupación, que haría un niño?...

**Kakashi!!!!** antes de que el chico reaccionara la morena ya lo tenia en brazos, aunque, no era nada molesto para él.

**jeje, hola Kurenai **

**por dios te vez lindísimo, no azuma?** el moreno solo tenia una venita en la cien.

** a nosotros no nos parece lindo nada… ** y dio otra fumada a su cigarro. Se había molestado del como su mujer tomaba a Hatake ya que este estaba perfectamente a la altura del pecho de la morena, aunque no era el único molesto.

**hay, y traes ropa de Sasuke, pareces un Uchiha!! **

**jeje **

Quería deshacerse de todos, pero no sabia como, miraba en todas direcciones pero nada que le diera una idea.

**Naruto!!! **

**EH TEBAYO?!** el trieño lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo, esto había tomado de sorpresa a todos.

** Ahora que recuerdo no terminaste el entrenamiento con ebizu… **

**pero como lo sabes Iruka sensei? **

**Kakashi me lo dijo** el rubio miro con ojos penetrantes al albino, este solo le dio una ademan de hasta luego, ese había sido por lo del librito y la razón de que perdiera, ahora iría con el pervertido de closet, además de que si Iruka le decía que tenia que ir, lo tenia que hacer. Aparentemente las cosas se estaban dando solas, el moreno sonrió, ahora los que quedaban eran los "mayores"

**oigan, ustedes no tienen alumnos que entrenar? **

**jaja, si pero… ellos no saben que estamos aquí **

**ah!** por suerte para él, vio a la pelirrosa junto con Tenten, sonrió, solo era cosa de que lo viera y estos dos se irían, mientras que la morena aun agarraba a Kakashi como niño, este tosió llamando la atención de la susodicha.

**Sasuke kuuuun** en un dos por tres la chica seguida de la morena estaba a su lado, y de inmediato vieron a sus senseis.

**asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei, con que aquí estaban!!! ** la morena los señalo acusadora mente, de inmediato ya se encontraban siendo guiados para que hicieran lo que debían hacer, ignorando al chico de cabellera plateada.

**oye Sakura… ese no era Kakashi sensei? **

**... creo que si!!!** Ambas voltearon pero ya no encontraron al albino ni al moreno.

**fiu… pensé que azuma me mataría… gracias Sasuke** ya estaban algo lejos de ahí, al moreno le sorprendió el agradecimiento.

**y porque me agradeces a mi? **

**... como si no fueras obvio… ah una librería!!!** fue corriendo hacia ella, ya casi terminaba de leer su libro, pero se había enterado de que un nuevo volumen salía a la venta. Sasuke estaba anonadado, se había dado cuenta de eso?.

**lo siento pero no te lo puedo vender… eres menor de edad **

**pero eso no es verdad!!!... claro ahora me veo como niño, pero ya soy un adulto** el señor de la tienda no le creía nada y lo saco de la librería. El albino se cruzo de bazos, no contaba de que no le vendieran su preciada colección.

El moreno se le acerco** que paso? **

**no me quisieron vender nada… debemos de hacer que Naruto encuentre la solución a esto… ** se suponía que el era el menos afectado con esa situación, le dio algo de gracia. Repentinamente escucharon algo realmente extraño, no sabían de donde venia. Una sombra que venia de cielo callo sobre los dos, pero por su trayectoria hiso que el Uchiha callera encima de Hatake, Naruto había caído hasta arriba, se sobo la cabeza y se percato de que había caído sobre una persona de inmediato se paro trato de ayudar pero lo que vio le sorprendió. El moreno callo prácticamente en los labios del albino que si no hubiera sido por la mascara eso seria un beso bien dado. Se pararon, el moreno estaba todo rojo, pero el albino miro a Naruto, este tembló de inmediato.

**jeje, chicos si ven que me hago mas pequeño, es que…. Estoy corriendooooooooo!!!!!!! **Una nube de humo dejo tras de si, no podía ser además de escapar de ebizu e Iruka ahora lo haría de Kakashi y Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------

_je se que me ha tardado y casi no he escrito nadfa pero llevo mas de tres semanas con la g4ipa y no habia podido salir de casa, y ahi no tengo internet TT, bueno jejeje este naruto siempore mete la pata en todo no? jajaja_

_bueno en el proximo capitulo metere un poco de iruka y kakashi jeje solo pra joder a los otros... besos _


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- celos de Sasuke**

Se había cansado de correr, tenia que recuperar las fuerzas. **naruto que te paso? **Lee estaba aun lado de él, como es que no lo había visto antes?

**lee… donde esta Gai sensei** miro a todos lados, no estaba con el moreno.

**jeje, tubo una urgencia… oye me entere de que hicieron una apuesta**

**quien te dijo?**

**heee lo escuche por ahí** se sentó junto a el, dándole un recipiente con agua para que tomara algo, se veía cansado.

**Naruto!!!** casi se ahoga con ese grito, la pelirrosa lo había buscado parte del día.

**oye Naruto sabes donde están Sasuke kun y Kakashi sensei?** una risita nerviosa por parte del rubio la desconcertó.

**porqué?**

**es que escuche que había pasado un accidente… que tiene que ver contigo de hecho… que hiciste?** porque todo el mundo estaba en su contra?. Suspiro cansado, mientras Lee estaba divertido con todo eso.

**bueno, he estado haciendo un jutsu que hace que la persona que se encuentre en el quede en un estado de vulnerabilidad, pero… lo curioso es que los transformo en niños** se quedo pensando un momento, la pelirrosa por otro lado analizaba la situación.

**mmm, y ya le pediste ayuda a Jaraiya sensei?**

**se fue a una de sus "misiones…" no regresara hasta dentro de seis meses, según Kakashi** la chica voltio y se encontró con un clon de Lee. No podía ser…

**KYAAAA QUE DIABLOS!!!!** no estaba enterada de quienes eran las personas involucradas en ese pequeño accidente.

Un grito se escucho por todo el pueblo, y cierto chico albino le indicaba que se trataba de su alumna, detuvo su andar.

**pobre Sakura, de seguro se encontró con Lee y Gai jejeje**

**Kakashi!!!** el mencionado voltio detrás de el estaba Iruka, algo cansado.** has visto a Naruto?, se nos escapo en pleno entrenamiento…**

**claro que lo he visto… me callo encima, pero se me escapo** bajo del poste donde se encontraba. El trigueño miro alrededor y no encontró al moreno.

**este y Sasuke?** el albino miro también.

**no se, pensé que venia detrás de mi** subió sus hombros, despreocupado. Iruka lo miro por un momento, no recordaba de cómo era físicamente el Hatake.

**que me vez?** el albino había sentido la mirada penetrante de su compañero. El otro sonrió.

**solo me preguntaba… ** se le acerco peligrosamente **... como seria tener una experiencia ahora?** la diferencia de altura se notaba, Kakashi entendió lo que quería decir.

**no te atreverías** entre serró los ojos.

**me estas retando?** solo el albino sonrió.

**HEY SASUKE KUN ACA ESTAN!!! **El Uchiha se había encontrado con Gai y le había pedido de favor que lo ayudara a buscar a su sensei. Este aun se había quedado en shock por el accidente (gracias Naruto), por tanto no se dio cuenta en cuanto se fue el otro. Pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, el trigueño estaba demasiado cerca del albino. Trato de disimular su molestia, pero Hatake se dio cuenta de eso.

** "_... Sasuke, acaso tu…"_** ataba cabos sueltos y poso una mano en su barbilla en forma de analizar, Iruka por otro lado estaba confundido por la mirada que le daba el Uchiha. Mientras que Gai ausente de todo lo que estaba pasando jalo a Kakashi.

**oye Kakashi, me ayudas con algo?**

**eh?!** la cara de Maito se veía emocionada.

**_ Sakura, si que espantaste a Gai sensei tebayo_** la chica lo miraba furiosa y con las mejillas coloradas, su grito había sido tan fuerte que el sensei se fue asustado del lugar. Lee estaba también con ellos caminando, pero se veía de cierta forma ausente y daba suspiros mas fuertes que los de Sakura por Sasuke.

**lee estas bien?**

**mejor que nunca…** sonreía con su típico brillo de dentadura. Una sombra se interpuso a su paso, un señor con paliacate y lentes redondos oscuros los había detenido.

**Naruto kun, no escapara esta vez…** Ebizu por fin lo hallaba.

**el depravado de closet!!!! ** lo señalaba aterrorizado, de inmediato Sakura lo miro raro, cosa que al señor lo avergonzó.** Sakura corre!!!**

**AHHHHH!!!!**

**DEJADE LLAMARME ASI NO LO SOY!!!** Nuevamente la persecución comenzó, pero ahora la chica estaba metida también en esto.

** por dios pero que pulmones tiene Sakura** menciono el albino, mientras le ayudaba a Gai con su asunto, se encontraban en su departamento arreglando algunas cosas.

**y quien es la persona que vendrá Gai?**

** pues… aun no quiero revelarlo…**

**bueno, pero porqué yo?, le hubieras dicho a Iruka o a Kurenai, le gustan mas arreglar esto…** decía poniendo una cara de molestia, pero a decir verdad al moreno tenia mas confianza con el que con los demás.

**Kakashi podrías prestarme esto?** le dio un papelito ya que le daba algo de pena decírselo, el otro lo miro extrañado, pero tomo aquello y lo leyó, de inmediato lo miro asombrado.

** pero…?**

**vi cuando los compraste… además estoy seguro que usaste uno con Iruka** Kakashi lo miro molesto, si que se la pasaba espiándole.

**Gai búscate tu propia vida** se fastidio por lo dicho.** y no use nada con Iruka, asi que puedes quedártelos** salió del departamento.

El moreno estaba mas que fastidiado, nuevamente se habían llevado a Kakashi, además de que se encontraba con el trigueño "ayudándole" al encontrar al dobe. Por otro lado, Iruka se sentía algo incomodo, pareciera que el estar de su edad hacia que perdieran el respeto que debían de tenerles.

**este… Sasuke, siento que estas muy enojado conmigo…** el Uchiha lo miro ** y me preguntaba porque?** pero antes que le contestara, cierto albino apareció detrás del moreno.

**Iruka!!! ** se apoyo en la espalda de Sasuke ** recuerdas la bolsa negra que te di en una ocasión?...** el trigueño hiso memoria y afirmo, al igual que se coloraba.

**si, p-porque?**

**genial, donde esta?**

**en mi casa…** lo miraba, acaso él quería?…

**vamos por ella**

**hay, Kakashi, espera un momento, tengo que encontrar a Naruto…** el moreno no entendía lo que decían, pero por el tono de voz de Iruka y su mirada no era nada bueno.

** no te preocupes, Sasuke lo busca por ti y te lo manda a la casa, no Sasuke? **lo miro intensamente, además de que se había agachado mas hacia el, se había subido a su espalda siendo cardado de forma de caballito (Sasuke abajo el arriba, que confiado no?).

** Y porqué debo hacerlo?**

**porque así estaré menos tiempo con Iruka…** eso basto para que lo convenciera.

**esta bien** desvió la mirada poniéndose algo rojo.

**gracias!!!** salto de su espalda y fue con el moreno, tomándolo de la mano desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Un fuerte rugido por parte del rubio llamo la atención de la pelirrosa, ya tenia ambre, claro ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

** Sakura chaaaaaaa, quiero Ramen!!!**

**y porque no vas al Ichiharu?**

**no esta abierto, en la mañana pase, con Iruka, y me dijeron que en la tarde no iban a estar… ** a lo lejos, el moreno los había visto, acercándose a ellos.

**dobe… Sakura?**

**Sasuke kuuuun** se le abalanzo quedando colgada de su cuello.

**ya Sakura, no estabas entrenando con Kurenai sensei?** por fin se la había quitado de encima.

**sip, pero este es nuestro receso, deberíamos pedírselo también a Kakashi sensei… es mas no esta contigo?**

**pues, no**

**quería verlo, ha de estar curioso que se vea de nuestra edad no?** sonreía, su reloj comenzó a sonar, entristeciéndola **hay no… bueno, nos vemos después, tengo que regresar a entrenar con los demás nos vemos!!!**

**adiós Sakura chaaa** el moreno solo se limito a hacerle el ademan de despedida luego miro al rubio.

** bien, tú bienes conmigo**

**que, y eso porque? ** en ese momento un rugido se hiso sonar nuevamente, el moreno lo vio y tuvo una idea, aunque la primera era llevar arrastras, cosa que seria problemática.

**me encontré con Iruka sensei, y me pidió que te dijera que había preparado Ramen para comer, y deseguroooooooo!!!!** no dejo que terminara, ya que lo había tomado del brazo en dirección a la casa del trigueño.

** lo guardaste en tu cuarto?**

**si, técnicamente se utiliza en el cuarto, no?**

**pues si…**

** Tu donde los hubieras guardado?**

ya no le contesto, solo se limito a sacarlos de la cajonera, los había abierto, se sentó en la cama y los saco para mirarlos.

**porque lo compraste si no lo ibas a utilizar?**

**curiosidad, además de que la vendedora estaba muy avergonzada jeje** había sido divertido ponerla en esa situación a aquella señora, además que también le hiso que le explicara del funcionamiento de aquel aparato (hay dios pero que es lo que tiene en la mano O.O).

El trigueño se acerco a el, sentándose a un lado, también miraba aquel aparato, ya eran adulto, y habían tenido sus experiencias, pero no había pasado a mas que puro roces e insinuaciones, pero para que lo quería?.

**quieres ocuparlo?** el albino lo miro sonriéndole.

** mmm, Tu quieres hacerlo?, hay dos aquí…** saco el otro aparato que fue tomado por el Umino. Sonrió de medio lado, y lo miro.

**yo si…**

Un pobre moreno estaba sacándose la tierra de la boca, si se trataba de comida, la fuerza del Kitsune aumentaba considerablemente, por suerte, la casa del sensei no estaba tan lejos como imaginaba, el rubio abrió la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, mientras que otro igualmente entro viendo todas las fotos. Unos ruidos llamaron su atención, empezó a buscar de donde venían, entro a un pasillo en donde había algunas puertas, tal vez eran los cuartos.

**ha… ha…** se pego a una puerta escuchando, esos eran gemidos?

**estas bien?** esa era la voz de Iruka? (oh, oh Oo).

**si, ha-ha…** abrió por completo los ojos estaba con Kakashi, la sangre comenzó a hervirle, Naruto paso por ahí viéndolo, iba a encararle su mentira, pero lo que estaba haciendo llamo su atención.

** Sasuke teme, pero…**

**shhhh** le extraño, pego su oído también a la puerta escuchando aquello.

**ha, ha, ha…**

**si te quitas eso será mas rápido**

** no, aH… AHH** el rubio quedo sorprendido.

** Datebayo, están haciendo…!!!! **Antes de que terminara, el moreno tiro la puerta, casi la frase del rubio lo había cabreado.

** AHHH; AAHCHUUUUUUUUUU!!!** era un estúpido estornudo (jajajaja que tonto)

**salud, oye porque tiraste mi puerta Sasuke? **Encontraron a Iruka sentado en la cama junto con el albino. Un tic en el ojo izquierdo del moreno se dio, había sido un estornudo, detrás de el estaba Naruto.

**jeje, lo mal interpretamos** saco su lengua pasando un brazo por detrás.

**mal interpretaron?, que cosa** el albino se paro, llevando la bolsita negra consigo.

**Sasuke, le debes una buena puerta a Iruka** el Uchiha estaba colorado y molesto, solo se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar, no sin antes darle un buen coscorrón al rubio.

**auch, oye!!!!**

**bueno Iruka gracias, luego nos vemos, que te haga buen provecho** y fue detrás del moreno, el rubio lo miro raro y luego a su sensei, este estaba todo rojo, y ocultaba el aparatito tras de él.

**oye Sasuke que tienes?**

**nada…** estaba adelantado al paso de su sensei, solo este lo miraba, acelero mas su paso y se puso enfrente de él.

**se que estas pelado con todo el mundo, pero que hayas tirado la puerta de Iruka… suspiro… ya dime que tienes?**

**nada** miro la bolsa negra que traía en sus manos.

**que es eso?** el albino levanto la bolsa y sonrió, se la dio al moreno

**ábrela** este la cogió y la abrió, pero lo que estaba adentro lo sorprendió a tal grado que la bolsa brincaba de una mano a otra.

**pero que infantil eres** nuevamente la agarro Hatake.

**pero que diablos es eso?!!!**

** es un vibrador…** dijo sin mas, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron por completo.

**q-q-que??**

**no pensé que te sorprendiera tanto**

**tu usas eso?**

**claro que no…**

**entonces porque lo tienes?!**

**... curiosidad, además que te importa?**

**que que me importa, me lo enseñaste?**

**tenias curiosidad en saber que era lo que tenia no?** la gente comenzaba a detenerse a su alrededor, eso no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos. Y entre ellos estaba Neji, Kiba e Ino, que miraban muy atentamente al albino.(maldición un sigo dando frases que riman ¬¬#)

**_a caso es Kakashi sensei?_**

**_yo digo que si, ya que si no es demasiado parecido a él, no creen?_**

Neji se reservaba los comentarios, además que estaba muy atento a cierto moreno (histérico por cierto).

**Sasuke, ya vez lo que haces, llamas la atención de todos**

**a yooo!!!** el albino suspiro y mejor se fue de ahí dejando a un muy pasmado Uchiha.

** Gai aquí esta…** le dio la bolsita, el moreno esta mas que complacido, daba saltos por todos lados con la bolsa en sus manos, además de que la frotaba a su mejilla, ante tal visión, Hatake mejor se fue, antes de que le pidiera otro "favorcito".


End file.
